The Next Generation
by ChokoJin
Summary: Rodas R. Reynolds (Nicknamed Red), a 15 year old teen that's just starting out as a sophomore. He's your average teenager that goes to Midtown High Rodas was a fan of Spider-man ever since Spider-man begun. After getting bitten by a radioactive spider, Spider-man takes Rodas under his wing and guides him through the ways of being a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning- Spiderman's Apprentice**

_Basic Info/Summary(has bit of the story's spoiler):_

_*spoilers for my story*_

*All takes place when Peter Parker is in college*

Rodas R. Reynolds (Nicknamed Red), a 15 year old teen that's just starting out as a sophomore.  
He's your average teenager that goes to Midtown High School; not popular, but not the bullied. He's just like...there, "average" teen. Rodas was a fan of Spider-man ever since Spider-man begun. After getting bitten by a radioactive spider, Spider-man takes Rodas under his wing and guides him through the ways of being a hero. Shortly after, S.H.I.E.L.D's Nick Fury gives a spidey suit to Rodas as he fights crime with Spider-man, and the Avengers against super-villains, and Rodas's soon-to-be arch-enemy...

*_ spoilers for my story*_

(IF YOU **DO NOT** LIKE STORIES WITH OCs IN THEM THEN PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN)

RODAS REYMOND REYNOLDS AND THIS STORY BELONGS TO _ME_;

AVENGERS AND SPIDER-MAN; BELONGS TO _MARVEL _and _STAN LEE__  
_

* * *

**The Start of a New World**

**Day 1**

It was a bright sunny and hot day in the city of New York. A little past wake up time, A young boy named Rodas rides his skateboard to Midtown High while listening to heroic music; wearing a red spidey t-shirt with a light blue hoodie to go with it, ripped jeans and sneakers. After reaching the school's gate and sacks his board under his right arm, he suddenly feels a hard _smack _on his back.

"Sup Rodey! How's it going?" It was the 6"1 jersey wearing football playing jerk, Winston Cliff. Midtown High's number one jock and definitely top-list bully, "You going to my game tonight, right? When we win, we're gonna have a party at my house after!"

"It's _Rodas_ actually," said as he removes the earphones from he's ear's, "and don't you mean "if" you win?" making quote, quote movements with his fingers. "Whatever squirt, so you'll be there, right? 10 p.m sharp yeah? Okay, see ya there!" Before Rodas could reply back, Winston runs off to his main group of friends consisting of cheerleaders and jocks. Giving in with a sigh, he starts walking on the stairs to the doors, before opening the doors, he spies a shadow that drew over him. A blue and red hero swings above the school ground, everyone outside were gawking and squealing at the sites of him. Most of the students tried to get videos and pictures of him, Winston though, he started running and chasing after him with all his might.

Rodas reacted different though, he just stood there starting at Spider-man as he swung away, smiling in glee and amusement admiring the swinging hero as he swung away.

During 3rd period it was lunch time, the whole school was talking about every superhero they can think of; the avengers, x-men, fantastic four you name it. Talking about superheroes was like a daily routine for the young high schoolers. As for Rodas, for being such a big fan of superheroes, he can only think about Spider-man while he enjoys his school meal around his friends as they also talk about them.

School bell rung, the hard working day ended..for now, the students move out of Midtown High. Rodas does the same skating on his skateboard as fast as he can to out run the jock, Winston that was behind chasing him, probably trying to remind Rodas about the game and party. But he doesn't care about those things at the moment, Rodas only cares about going to the book store as planned for the afternoon.

He arrives at the store and heads straight to the comics about the legendary superheroes. The first one he picks up is of "The Amazing Spider-man". Completely in his own zone, on the ceiling corner was a spider starting to wiggle and crawl down on its stringed-web. Not feeling or sensing the little creepy, crawler crawling down onto his neck. Bite.

"ARGHH! the hell-!?" moaned out of pain, arches his back and starts freezing up. Knowing something was going wrong, he completely stopped what he's doing and return back home. Walking up to his room, _thud_ goes his backpack when it hits the wooden floor. _flop_ goes Rodas as he lays on his bed pale as white can go. Not even bothering to remove his shoes at all.

_"wha-...what was that? I-...I feel..so numb, my version is going blind..."_ talking within his mind.

Reaching towards his neck where the pain all started, he feels two very, very small bumps. "_okay...OW." _

As he moves his fingers over them, he felt a silk thin thread "_huh?"_ He starts trying to remove the thread that was coming off his neck, but every tug makes a shock of pain rushing through his body. When the pain stopped, Rodas considered that the thread was removed, not bothering to look _at _it Rodas leaves the thread on his bed and falls into a deep...coma.

**Day 2**

Days after the accident, Rodas wakes up from his deep sleep. "Hmmm..." he mutters, "Wha-what time is it?" He reaches towards the alarm clock on the desk next to his bed. 1:38 p.m, "Man, I feel like crap..." luckily school was half way over for the day otherwise he'd probably be teased at school on how he looks like he aged 40 more years into the future for not walking properly.

Every crane of his body hurts like hell, he could barely move off his bed onto his feet. As he gets up, he could feel himself drenched in sweat. He wobbles his way to the bathroom in his room and strips the clothing off of him.

*20 mins later*

With just a towel around his waist, still aching, he makes his way down the stairs into the kitchen. Looking for something to eat, he takes a plate out of the cabinet and sets it down on the table next to him. Making himself a hot dog with the finishing touch of ketchup with a bit of mustard, he talks to the living room to see what's on. *_clicks* _the remote to turn on the t.v and starts flipping through the channels to see whats better is on. He keeps flipping until something caught his attention, "_This morning, there was a big explosion at the Oscorp factory," _says the news lady, "_As for Oscorp Industries, the head leaders and the founder himself, Norman Osborn were unaware of the accident" _

_"Polices are still on the look out for the bombers" _

_"Hah_, I always knew that Oscorp would crash before Stark Industries." he says after taking one last bite out of his delicious hot dog .

Rodas makes his way back upstairs to get out of the only thing he was wearing, a towel, and get into some real clothing. He puts on a red shirt with long sleeves that goes up to his elbows that has a web-like design on it and some mid-blue shorts that stops right above the knees. Then, makes his way to the wooden desk to the left of his bed and next to the window with his laptop on top of it and turns it on.

As he waits for it to reboot Rodas finishes putting on his clothes and drying himself off while sitting on the bed. Using his right hand to use the towel to wipe his hair and the left hand on the bed to support him from falling over. Suddenly, he feels something under his hand, something hairy and spiky.

He picks it up by the thread hooked to the object and notices that it was a small spider at the end of the other thread. "_This thing bit me? THIS thing?" _observing the little spider on the palm of his right hand, "_This doesn't look venomous at all...but this does it look like a NORMAL type of spider." _Rodas rolls the little crunched-up arachnid with his finger around in his palm._  
_

"_Wow, what a fond memory I just made! Bit by a insec- I mean arachnid, fell unconscious for WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, then waking up smelling like Winston after a 3 hour training..UGHHH" _shivering with disgust_. _(If only you knew how bad that ACTUALLY smells_)_

_Knock Knock_

_"_Rodas honey, you awake? I'm coming in_" _the door slowly opens and at the door was his mom. Not wanting the arachnid to be seen by anyone, Rodas grabs an old, expired Peanut-Butter Jar (with peanut-butter still in it) from under is bed and drops the spider in."How you feeling? You've been out for a long time, fell better? I got some fast-food downstairs if you're hungry, help yourself I got to get back to work."

"Love 'ya, sweetie, take care!" leaving him with a kiss on his forehead, she makes her way down to the front door. "_Yeah, bye..." _reaching below his bed he takes out the jar of butter, "_Well...the peanut butter should preserve it...right_?"

Leaving the jar on top of his desk he slowly makes his way downstairs to see what kind of fast-food his mom brought home.

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading the first chapter of "The Next Generation"**

**Make sure to comment and tell me what you think! This is my first story and I'm not exactly the "writer"-type XP hehe~ This took longer than planned due to school finals and heck...Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! :3 I plan to make the writing style more better (more of Rodas's POV) since this is the introduction to his story. I PROMISE you that the next chapter will be more interesting than this one/ /orz**


	2. Chapter 2: Where it all starts

**A New Beginning- Spiderman's Apprentice**

(IF YOU **DO NOT** LIKE STORIES WITH OCs IN THEM THEN PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN)

RODAS REYMOND REYNOLDS AND THIS STORY BELONGS TO _ME_;

AVENGERS AND SPIDER-MAN; BELONGS TO _MARVEL _and _STAN LEE_

_The Continuation of Chapter 1_

* * *

**Where it all starts**

**Monday:**

*****_yawn* _Today's the day, finally going back to Midtown after my coma. Not that it really matters since I don't pay much attention to my school work anyways. Though the bite that I got from that _spider _still hurts like hell. Still...what the HECK was that? Hopefully getting bit by another spider won't happen again.

Skateboarding between the gates onto school property, tapping my toes on my board and making sure there's enough pressure on it to pick up and tuck under my left arm. I started walking into the Midtown High building and straight to my locker to get my notes for class. You know, all those classes and subjects nobody cares about? I made sure I had my Ipod in my pocket and my headphones around my neck so I can do my best to look like I'm paying attention (when I'm not) and not get in trouble with the _teach. _

"_What the-?_!" While closing my locker, I felt a sharp tingling in the back of my head. "_What the hell was that?"_

"Reynolds!" hearing a low, deep voice from afar, but hearing steps closing in fast. Not knowing what is happening, I jumped to the open space to the left of me on instinct.

_POW_! A football came flying in my direction making it shut close my lock and leaving a HUGE dent just above the lock of the locker. Just a few inches away from my face, a few seconds late and I would had been the football's target. "_Woah...where did.."_

_"_Hey Reynolds!" staring and standing next to me... was Winston. "Didn't we have a deal of you coming to my big game last week?" Winston was standing there, cracking his knuckles. I can hear the popping loud and clear, "_Eewkk.._." shivering on how clear I can hear them. Usually they aren't as loud especially when a had my headphones on, but the sound is banging on my eardrums!

"_You know...I'm not paying for that dent." _Cause that was one huge dent...

"That wasn't my question, squirt!" he says as he swung his fist over the dent making it go deeper than it already was. "_Okay, now I'm definitely NOT paying for that"_

_"_You know what happens to losers who says no to me," saying as he bumps both of his fists together. "_H-hey now, I don't wanna fight-" _before I could of finished speaking, Winston starts swinging his fist at me_. "_NO ONE SAYS NO TO WINSTON!" Before I could even think, I jump backwards and almost trip but did a couple of back flips instead. The crowd that was forming around us was in _aw, _even I "awed" MYSELF!

"Hey Winston chill out," it's not like I wanted to fight him in the first place and it wasn't _MY_ choice to get into a coma, "_I apologize for not coming, I'll just go another time, cool?" _I said trying to calm down Winston as if he was a mad Hulk.

"You can apologize after I beat the living crap out of you!" Man this dude got some angry issues! Can't he pick on other people that's _not _me?!

As he swung another time at me, I dodged it easy. Easy? Usually dodging a fist is hard isn't it?

The crowd was cheering on both sides, our moves are like the Matrix. The fight was soon stopped by the teaches and principal. Winston was the only who got in the most trouble, I mean, come on everyone saw he started it! Attacking on poor little me~ As for me, a small lecture from the teachers telling me I should at least try to defend myself off instead of dodging Winston's attacks.(I guess they wanted to see a little action) But really? Me dodging attacks before they even hit me?

Something is up, I just know it...

**Lunchtime:**

For the first half of lunch, I went to take a nap saying that I'm not feeling well. (Cause I _WASN'T_)

As usual, I walked to the school cafeteria to buy my school lunch. I don't even know why I bother buying school lunch, it was d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g. Instead of eating with my group of friends, I made an excuse that I needed some time to think to myself and they completely understood me. I decided to eat by myself at one of the tables outside in the courtyard.

Picking at my green peas with a fork in my hand while leaning on my left arm, I wondered to myself... "_What's happening to my body_?"

One of the peas I was poking at started rolling off my lunch plate, off the table and landed right into the grass. "_I wasn't that flexible before was I? And what was that tingling in my mind?! It kind of tickled...w-wait, that's not the point here!" _Shaking my head furiously, I lose my concentration from all the very, very loud chatting around me. "_Hey!" _I called out at the table in front of me, "_Do you think you can chat more quietly? I'm trying to think without losing it completely!"_

_"_What do you mean more quietly?!" shouted back from one of the girls at the table, "We're whispering in each other's ears! It's not like we're screaming in your ears, are we?! Hmph!" turning her face away from me as she sat back down.

"_S-sorry then..my mistake..." _Whispering? Now that I think about it, It's exactly what I see them doing! But how come I can still here them talking so clearly? I can visually see and hear them talking about how stupid I probably looked. "_ahhhhh there's too much noise...I can't think straight!" _saying to myself as I picked up my headphones around my neck and onto my ears, turning up the music to 50 percent volume. It blocked out some of the chatter around me pretty well, now I can think a little clearer than before. "_Now where was I in this wonderful life, mind of mine_-" spinning my fork in my hand, I accidentally spun it to fast and spun to the grass.

"_Oops." _I bent over to pick it up and put it back on my plate. The thing was...I couldn't. "_!?" _It was stuck to my palm! And I'm pretty sure my hands were _very _clean last time I checked! "_I-am-a very clean person! How are you- stickin-"-_as I tried plucking the utensil off my hand-

_*Fwooshh* A _silk-like, silk emerged-from-my...WRIST?! "_ ! #$%^&!" _Of course I started to panic! But causing a scene would be troublesome, "_Calm down meee, calm down..." _Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Nobody seems to notice, everyone is focused on their own group, that's good.

I yanked out the web that was connected to the fork with ease. I trailed at the second silked web that 'fwooshed' out and led my eyes to another lunch tray. "_Uh oh."_ I whispered, "_How do I get out of this one?!"_

I tried to think of something, but I wasn't really smart when I'm sweating bullets and panicking. _Ah the heck with it_, I yanked it with a good amount of force, making the lunch tray click and clatter as all the items on it dropped to the floor. "Huh?," the owner of the tray noticed the noise and turned to look at the table. She was at least 5''4 and a heavy looking girl, around 218 lbs maybe? "What?! Where's my fish sticks at?!"

She spots the tray on the floor and sees that her fist sticks are being dragged by my web, she started staring at me blankly. "_Ah umm... haha 'Cuse me?"_ nervously smiling at her as I pulled and tugged my web closer towards me. "MY FISH STICKS!" shes screamed as she got up and started running towards me. The ground was rumbling.

"GIMME BACK MY FISH STICKS!" thump, thump, thump went the shaking ground beneath me. "_I would give them back if they weren't attached to the web!" _my inner mind spoked. As we both ran out of the courtyard, the students around us laughed at the cat chase. _Why isn't anyone surprised about the web!?_

**After school:**

I finally got some time to think to myself after running away for so long. When I returned home exhausted, I went up to my room and turned on my laptop and started searching about how and why my body was changing. I couldn't find anything...anything at all. By the time I thought I was at a dead-end, there was a link about the explosion at Oscorp Industries...and some leaked information about what they were doing.

I clicked on the link thinking that it would be useful, and it was.

"_Scientists at Oscorp Industries continue to work on experimenting and studying spider behavior,_" reading out loud to myself, "_making more advanced spiders-" _continuing to read I collect the data in my head and puzzle them all together. Scrolling down the page, I skimmed through the words, and at the end of the page were pictures of many kinds of spiders... advanced experimented spiders...

"_Woah..."_ I looked at each individual spider carefully and spotted a specific one, "_wait a second-"_ I went to grab the jar of butter from underneath my bed and carefully opened the lid up. Picking up the spider by the thread that was still attached to it, I compared the spider corpse with the individual picture. "_They're the same..."_

-30mins-

I laid on my bed thinking to myself, "_A radioactive spider huh._.._so I'm changing because of you, huh little buddy?" _I asked the spider corpse that I was swinging by the thread that laid over my face. "_That _explains a lot. "_Spider...spider...!" _As I stopped moving the web, I thought_, "Spider...Spider-..man?"_

_"Is this..how he "became" Spider-man?"_

I lost my train of thought when I heard the radio that was on low volume on my desk say something quite interesting. "Reporting live: just now, there has been a recent burglary and now the fugitives are on the run," says the reporter, "_Hmmmm..." _ there was an interest in my voice, "we have 3 police cars in pursuit trying to catch the thieves currently on ***** Street-"

I rolled over to my side to turn off the radio; the silence tried to set in, but I still can hear the sirens loud and clear from miles away. "*smirk* _I hear you LOUD and clear..."_

* * *

**As you can CLEARLY see, Rodas is up to (no good) something~**

**Thanks for staying tuned for chapter 2! I tried making it a little longer than the first chapter, sorry for cliffhanging you but yeah I'm stopping ch. 2 here ;)**

**I don;t know about you, but I think this chapter was better then the last one. This took longer for me to finish because I could never get into the mood of doing it, but now I finally finished it! So please tell me what you think of this, it'll help me for the next chapter!**

****HATERS WILL HATE** yes, I kinda referenced the web thing from the wrist from the Spider-man Trilogy  but that was all I took from that movie, and that scene when Rodas was at lunch...my cousin made me put it in for "comic-relief" so I'm sorry if it offended any of you guys. The chick was actually based off my cousin because well, so she can relate to her I guessX3;**

**Comments and Support is welcomed!**


End file.
